


Nysa

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: Pandora [2]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), K-pop, Secret (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Chaptered, M/M, Mates, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pining, Prequel, Soul Bond, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years before the events of <i>Pandora</i>, Yoo Youngjae is just another (very young) contender for the throne, and Yongguk is his bodyguard. This is the unlikely story of how he meets Jung Daehyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Clan of the Hawthorn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try writing a serial story this time, and see how it goes. I have pretty much the entire storyline planned out in my head (which...never happens) so I think it should be okay? 
> 
> Also seriously I still apologize for how ridiculous this AU is but NOW THIS IS THE FUN PART, AMIRITE? YES GOOD OKAY.
> 
> (Tags and warnings for this story will be updated as new characters are introduced and as the story progresses)

"Youngjae. Youngjae!" Yongguk is shaking him. Youngjae opens his eyes. The leaves underneath his head crinkle as he moves, slowly and awkwardly. The warm, thick scent of autumn seems to permeate everything, even the air around them. 

"I'm fine," Youngjae says, sitting up and gently pushing Yongguk off. Yongguk frowns. He's crouched down next to Youngjae in the leaves. 

"You're not fine," Yongguk says. "You broke off from the _pack_. I had to run after you and tackle you to catch you. Himchan's going to be here any second." As if on cue, Youngjae hears a familiar howl to their left. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's--wrong," Youngjae says, swallowing hard. The wolf inside of him is slowly ebbing away, but Youngjae can still see the reason he ran off with utter clarity. A wolf he'd never seen before - dark eyes, honey brown fur. He'd kept pace with Youngjae length for length, stride for stride, flashing his teeth in the darkness and nipping playfully at Youngjae's ear. Youngjae had been entranced until he'd missed his footing and stumbled, losing the game. 

"Are you okay?" Yongguk asks, frowning as Youngjae gets up slowly, favoring his right ankle. He'll heal in a matter of hours, but it still hurts right now. 

"Was it that Alpha from the other pack?" Yongguk's low voice comes out with a growl. "If he's trying to interfere and mess up the succession--"

"No," Youngjae says, but before he can say anymore, Himchan is dashing into the clearing, skidding on a patch of slippery leaves before coming to a halt. He pads over to Youngjae, sniffing him anxiously and licking his cheek until Youngjae pushes him away. 

"Ugh, Channie. I'm _fine_."

"He's fine," Yongguk quietly agrees. Himchan nods, and Youngjae watches as the sleek black wolf changes into an equally sleek man with black hair and delicate features. " _Don't_ run off like that," Himchan says, growling at him. "You _scared us_."

"Channie, he's _fine_." Yongguk runs a hand through Himchan's hair, brushing some leaves out of it. "I promise." 

"If you say so." Youngjae watches as they hold yet another one of their wordless conversations, and sighs inwardly. He really, really needs to do something about those two. 

As if on cue, both Yongguk and Himchan turn to Youngjae and give him a stern look. "Explanations," Yongguk says, putting his best no-nonsense face on. " _Now_. The son of the Alpha doesn't just run off for no reason."

Youngjae winces. It seems so dumb, now that he thinks about it. It's just--he'd never seen anyone like him. He wonders the other male looks like as a human. "It was just a wolf from the other pack," Youngjae says slowly. "We were--playing. He came up to me and touched my muzzle and then barked and took off, so I chased him. We were just--playing." 

"You were just playing," Himchan says, crossing his arms and giving Youngjae a stern look. "With a wolf from another pack. That you'd never met before. That was important enough to leave your pack for." 

Youngjae frowns. "He was really pretty," he mumbles, sinking his bare toes into the earth. "He was just--" 

There's a long silence after his words, and he looks up to see both Yongguk and Himchan giving him a disbelieving look. 

"He was pretty?" Himchan says, raising both eyebrows. "That's why you ran after him? Youngjae, you have your pick of anyone in this pack--"

"You've had half of them already," Yongguk mutters.

"--and you go running off over another wolf who's just passing through?" 

"Stop making such a big deal out of this," Youngjae growls, striding forward, back towards their home and their lands. The pack had been on a long run tonight--a chance to stretch their legs, a rare opportunity to meet other wolves and other packs in some of the common woodlands shared by all the kingdoms. They're far from home, and Youngjae is hungry. He needs to catch some dinner before they start the long run back. 

"It _is_ a big deal," Himchan hisses. Youngjae hears the sound of Yongguk murmuring something, and then Himchan falls silent behind him. 

Youngjae rolls his eyes, changing back into his wolf and setting off. There's a deer not too far from here, and some rabbits off to the west, and a family of grouse and pheasant nesting in the trees to the south of them. If Himchan and Yongguk want to yell at him about it, they can wait until _after_ dinner.

 

Two days later, Youngjae is napping under a tree in the west gardens when Himchan pokes him in the stomach with his toes until he wakes up. 

"Mmmpgh--augh!" Youngjae says, frowning up at Himchan. "What the hell, I told Yongguk not to...oh."

"If there's anyone in this place who's allowed to wake up our precious sleeping princeling, it's me," Himchan coos, smirking at him. Youngjae snorts. He likes Yongguk and Himchan because they don't coddle him; he can't say the same about the rest of his father's counsel. "Now get up. You need to be dressed and ready in two hours." 

Youngjae squints up at Himchan, backlight by the sun. "Why?"

"Some pack needs to pass through our territory. Your presence is requested." 

"You mean required."

"Same thing," Himchan shrugs. He pokes Youngjae with his toe again. "Up. Now." 

"These things are always so boring," Youngjae groans. "It's a lot of talking and then a lot of growling and then a lot of talking again." 

"Well," Himchan says. "You never know. Maybe this will be the pack with that handsome wolf you ran off with." 

Youngjae swallows. His stomach is suddenly tight, twisted up like the grape vines in their orchard. 

"You think?" he says, licking his lips.

"I don't know," Himchan says lightly. "I never saw your mystery wolf. I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?" 

 

The other pack turns out to be the ruling pack of Busan, a large coastal city to the south. Youngjae shifts uncomfortably. Formal robes are required for this part of the ceremony, and even if Youngjae's are made of the finest black silks, he still hates them. He can't move around like he's used to. He has to walk slowly, so they don't drag on the floor, and keep his head high, and do all the things that make him seem like a powerful Alpha and a worth successor to the throne.

Youngjae thinks it's all stupid. He's completely, utterly certain of his ability to rule--that part has never been in question. He just hates the obnoxious posturing that he's required to perform so all the older wolves will respect him. Youngjae wishes he could just shove them all to the ground, bite the backs of their necks, and be done with it. 

"Take your anger out by looking intimidating," Himchan whispers, hiding a smile. "Don't take it out on the robes. Those cost a fortune." Youngjae reaches over and pinches him on the thigh, and a few minutes later he feels an answering tweak on his ear from behind him. He suppresses a smile. Of course Yongguk will take revenge on him; Himchan can't be seen pinching the royal heir in public. Yongguk is seated behind him, and as his bodyguard he has far more latitude. 

"Get ready," Himchan says, flipping his fan open and fanning himself lightly. "It's time for the presentation. They're all lining up." He's dressed in robes of deep blue, the traditional color of the pack Beta, and his fan is decorated with delicate, hand-painted branches of the Hawthorn tree. The tree itself is embroidered on the back of Youngjae's robes in blood red; the color of the Alpha and the symbol of their pack, intertwined.

"Yeah," Youngjae sighs, looking out over the assembled pack. There have to be at least a hundred members, but right now all he can see is old wrinkly wolves dressed in traveling robes.

Each wolf presents themselves to Youngjae's father and mother, and then in turn to the rest of the royal family, the Beta, and the court. Youngjae's full pack is here, but they're watching from the sides of the room and will take no part in the ceremony. 

Youngjae leans down as each wolf bows before him, oldest to youngest, breathing in their unique smell and allowing them to scent him in return. If they seem nice, Youngjae usually brushes their cheeks; he's young enough to get away with it. The daughters of the Alpha are all beautiful, and Youngjae makes sure to take advantage of that liberty. One of them even smiles at him, dipping her gaze enticingly as Youngjae leans in. She's an omega with dark brown hair and eyes the color of honey, and as Youngjae watches her walk away he almost forgets to greet the next guest. 

He turns quickly, apologetic, but the sentiment dies on his tongue as he looks at the boy standing before him. 

He's wearing traveling robes, but even in the simple garments Youngjae tell that his skin is bronzed and tan, far darker than Youngjae's pale complexion. The Busan pack in general seems to reflect the coloring of the South, but this boy in particular takes Youngjae's breath away. He has dark eyes, full lips, and honey-brown hair, and when he leans down to bow to Youngjae, he dips his eyelashes in the same way as the girl before him. 

"Jung Daehyun, your highness" he says softly. "Clan of the Hazel tree." 

"You're not royalty?" Youngjae blurts out, unable to stop himself. They're so close that almost no one can hear him; Daehyun's cheek is pressed against his, their noses almost touching. Daehyun smells so good that Youngjae can barely breathe.

Daehyun smiles, quick and mischievous. "No," he says, inclining his head one final time and brushing his nose against Youngjae's cheek. "Should I be?"

Youngjae swallows hard, and he can only stare as Daehyun stands up and walks away. 

A commoner. That boy is a commoner and he's an omega and Youngjae suddenly knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he's the wolf that let Youngjae on a chase two days ago, almost as if he wanted Youngjae to catch him. 

Youngjae spends the rest of the ceremony on autopilot. 

 

"Okay, what was _that_ ," Himchan says, as soon as the ceremony breaks so everyone can change. 

"What was what?" Youngjae says, feigning. "Why are you here, I'm sure you have pack business to attend to."

"Yeah, I need to turn into a wolf," Himchan says. "That can wait a second. _What was that?_ Don't lie to me. You practically licked that boy's cheek in front of the entire clan." 

"He's--I'm," Youngjae says. He bites his lip, looking over the assembled crowd. He's lost sight of him, and that suddenly sits uncomfortably in his chest. He wants to know where he _is_. "I think that was the wolf I met the other night." 

" _Oh,_ " Himchan says, starting to grin. " _Well_. Why didn't you say so." 

"I'm...I forgot to. Do you see him? I don't see him." Youngjae frowns. "Where did he go?" 

"Oh my god," Himchan says, leaning back so that Yongguk can hear him. "It's finally happened. Our little JaeJae is growing up."

"Shut up," Youngjae says, frowning. "Go...change or something." 

"You go change," Himchan stands, standing up languidly and brushing a speck of dust off his robes. "And while you do, maybe you should think about why you suddenly want to know where that wolf is at all times."


	2. The Clan of the Hazel Tree

"Tell me what Himchan meant," Youngjae demands, while Yongguk is tugging at his court robes and trying to put them away in some sort of order. They have servants to come and collect them later, but Yongguk has always been careful with things and with people. 

Right now, it's driving Youngjae insane. 

"You should just ask him," Yongguk says, smirking to himself as he removes yet another layer of silk from Youngjae's shoulders. "I'm sure he'd be willing to tell you all about it." 

"But he's not here right now, and you are," Youngjae says. "And he'll make fun of me. And--seriously, what did he mean? Why did he want me to think about...knowing where that wolf is?"

_Daehyun_ , his mind supplies, unwillingly. _Daehyun. His name is Daehyun_.

Yongguk sighs, pulling the last layer of silk off of Youngjae's shoulders, and leaving Youngjae to finish undressing himself. "You're too young for this," he mutters, starting in on his own robes. 

"Am not." 

"How would you even _know_?"

"Tell me," Youngjae growls, but it's not nearly as intimidating as he intends. It comes out more like a petulant whine, and Yongguk grins at him as he's sliding off his less-complicated layers. He reaches out to ruffle Youngjae's hair, like he's a _pup_ or something, and Youngjae pulls away in annoyance. 

Yongguk sighs, shaking his head. "He's implying that you should consider if this means you're ready for mating," he says reluctantly. "Even though you're _not_ , okay. You're too young." Yongguk glares at him. 

"I'm eighteen," Youngjae says. "Also...what does he mean, ready for mating? I'm...I mean…" 

Youngjae shoves the last of his clothing off, reaching for the lacquered box that contains the ash from all of the bonfires the pack has built in the last year, mixed with sap and ink. He lays out the mixing stones and paintbrushes and bowls as Yongguk finishes undressing himself, and then holds out the paintbrush to Yongguk. Youngjae can do most of the designs himself, but he's not talented enough to paint their clan symbol on his own back. 

"Not that kind of mating," Yongguk says, accepting the paintbrush now that he's undressed. He leans over Youngjae's shoulder, dipping the wide, fan-like bristles into water and then the ash mixture. "He means like. Your _mate_."

Youngjae blinks. 

"Oh," he says, staring at himself in the mirror. Yongguk isn't looking at him; he's focused on carefully painting the large, jagged Hawthorn tree that starts at Youngjae's tailbone and will extend over his entire back. The sacred ash and the sap will cause the markings to show up on Youngjae's fur as well as his skin until it's been removed. 

Youngjae licks his lips. "Is that something that happens?" he asks, carefully to keep his tone light. He knows he's treading on shaky ground, and if he pushes this too hard, Yongguk will shut up entirely. "When you find your mate?"

Yongguk's delicate hands pause for a long moment. Youngjae watches through the mirror as Yongguk closes his eyes, and then opens them again and continues, as though nothing had ever happened. 

"I wouldn't know," Yongguk says. His expression is blank, giving nothing away. "You'll have to ask Himchan." 

_Bullshit_ , Youngjae thinks, but he lets Yongguk keep painting, all the same. 

 

"Youngjae found his mate," Himchan says, striding into his quarters. He's unsurprised to find Jongup waiting for him patiently, seated on a corner of Himchan's chaise lounge. "He totally found his mate, and we need to figure out a way out of this, because it's going to be a fucking disaster. Oh, and did I mention he's a commoner? Because he is. Youngjae couldn't have fallen for one of the Alpha's daughters, oh no." 

Himchan rubs at the tender junction between his eyebrows, and then looks up at Jongup. "Well?"

Jongup blinks back at him. "Did you want help getting undressed?" Jongup says eventually, tilting his head to one side. "I don't know anything about mates or politics. But I can help you with your robes." 

Himchan snorts, turning around and beginning to tug at the first layer of his court robes. "That would be nice," he says, shaking his head. "Jongup, why does this shit always happen to me?"

"Because...you're the Beta?" 

"Rhetorical question," Himchan says, but he smiles to himself anyway. Behind him, in the mirror, he can see Jongup smiling too. There's a reason Himchan keeps Jongup around, and--despite what the rest of the pack thinks--it's not just because of his looks. 

"So he found someone in the Hazel clan?" Jongup asks, helping Himchan untie his layers of silk and then tossing them carelessly on the bed. 

"He ran off with some wolf two nights ago. I thought it was just a fluke, but _apparently_ this wolf is some omega in this pack." 

"They ran off together?" Jongup raises his eyebrows. "Already?"

"No, not--not like that," Himchan says, shaking his head. "If they were just fucking, I wouldn't be worried. It's that they're _not_ fucking." 

"Ah," Jongup says, in a tone that implies he doesn't understand in the least. 

"It's--okay, I know you haven't had to deal with this yet," Himchan says, turning around to look at Jongup. "But when you find your mate, it's more than that, okay? It's like. You have to know where they are at all times. You want to protect them against anything that could possibly hurt them. You think they're so beautiful that it's enough to just touch them." 

Himchan sighs, turning back to the mirror and lowering his voice. "At first, anyway," he mutters, looking down at the lush wood grain of his very expensive vanity. He'd inherited these apartments last year when he won the elections and was appointed Beta; some days Himchan still feels far too young and too small to be really worthy of them. It doesn't help that he's mostly alone. The silence is wonderful for working, but Himchan's apartments are meant to be shared. Himchan swallows, shaking his head and pushing all thoughts of Yongguk out of his mind. Now isn't the time.

"Oh," Jongup says. He pulls the last of the robes gently off of Himchan's shoulders. "That sounds...complicated." 

"It is," Himchan says. "And now Youngjae is smitten with this wolf and he wants to know where he is at all times and he's only eighteen and this is just...it's going to be bad. I have to figure out a way out of this. And I have exactly three days to do it." Himchan sits down heavily on the edge of his bed, watching idly as Jongup divests himself of his own clothing. 

"But Youngjae isn't the alpha yet," Jongup says, after a long pause. He's equally careless with his own clothing, except he tosses his on the floor instead of on the bed. "Why does it matter if his mate is just some common omega? That's okay. Maybe he won't end up ruling the pack." 

Himchan lets himself fall backwards on his bed, catching himself on his elbows. He stares up at the ceiling for moment, mulling that over. Jongup can be surprisingly insightful when he wants to be, but right now, Himchan has a sinking feeling that Jongup is wrong. 

"If you had to bet on a candidate for alpha," Himchan says slowly. "Right now. Today. Between the three alpha children. Who would you bet on?" 

Jongup stands up, entirely naked, stretching out with obvious pleasure. Himchan has never met a wolf who hates human clothing as much as Jongup does. 

"Youngjae," Jongup says, after considering the question for a moment. He sounds certain. 

"Do you think that's going to change?"

Jongup is silent. 

"Ah," he says eventually. 

"Yeah," Himchan sighs. "Anyone who doesn't think Youngjae is going to end up as the Alpha is just deluding themselves. He may be the youngest, but he's smart and he's fierce. The other two just aren't a match for him. No matter how they settle the balance of power, he'll win." 

Jongup sits down next to him on the bed. "And...you're worried that the Alpha of the Hazel Clan knows that," he says slowly, screwing his face up in thought. 

"Got it in one." Himchan waves a hand lazily in the air. "We've never had problems with them, but I'm not sure I trust this new Alpha. He's young and strong. What if he makes a bid for power? What if he uses the ceremony as an excuse to take down _our_ Alpha?"

"He can do that?"

"Yeah," Himchan says, sighing. "Technically, he can do that. But it's--fine. I'm sure it will be fine. I'm just worrying. It's my job to worry about these things."

The afternoon light streams through his windows, muted by the curtains but still strong enough to paint arrows and lines across his floor. Himchan doesn't need to be anywhere for a few hours; there's a private pack run with the royal family only, and then the two clans will formalize the passage agreement tonight, in the old way. The way of teeth and claws.

Himchan turns to look at Jongup, who is lying back on Himchan's bed with a quiet smile, apparently content to make himself comfortable until Himchan needs him. Himchan bites his lip. Jongup might not be his mate, but it doesn't mean Himchan doesn't have a soft spot for the younger wolf. 

Himchan rolls over, so they're nose to nose. "You wanna fuck?" He murmurs, brushing their noses together. "It will help me stop worrying…" 

Jongup blinks his eyes open, smirking.

"Should I take that as a yes?" 

Jongup shrugs. "I'm already naked," he says, climbing on top of Himchan and resting himself comfortably on top of Himchan's thighs. "And we're already in your bed. I thought that was sort of a foregone conclusion." 

"Brat." Himchan flicks Jongup in the forehead. "I'm the Beta, you know. It's not a foregone conclusion. I could change my mind." 

"Do you really want to?"

Himchan sighs, stretching his arms out above his head and making a pleased noise when Jongup leans down to nuzzle and lick at Himchan's pulse point. 

"No," Himchan admits. "But I'm going to--Ah!--require a blowjob for your insolence." Jongup makes a pleased noise against his skin, a sort of happy whine, and Himchan can't help but laugh. 

"I can almost _see_ your tail wagging," Himchan teases, as Jongup starts to shimmy his way down Himchan's long, pale torso, leaving kisses in his wake. "Don't be so eager. It's not becoming of a beta." 

Jongup looks up at Himchan from the vantage point of Himchan's hips, his mouth sharp and predatory. "Whenever you want a blowjob," Jongup murmurs, licking his lips, "you always want me to fuck you afterwards." 

Himchan smiles, feeling his own teeth sharpen. Jongup is rough and eager in bed, and Himchan can't say that he minds.

"So do a good job," he breathes, tilting his neck back and threading one hand through Jongup's hair. "Be a good little wolf, and maybe you'll get your reward, hmm?"


	3. The City of Glass

Nysa was the largest and most beautiful city that Jung Daehyun had ever seen.

He knew he was provincial and uncultured and he had tried to hide it, but he couldn't overcome his amazement at the tall towers and winding stairways that lead from terrace to terrace. Daehyun was used to salt and and sand, to the low, sloping tile roofs of his home. Even their capital city of Busan couldn't compare, although Daehyun was smart enough not to voice his opinions out loud. He knew why he was chosen for this trip, and it wasn't for his exalted family lineage or his intellectual insights. He wasn't taking any chances where pack loyalty was concerned.

The call to the run had come directly from the capital to Daehyun's village by the sea. The letter had requested Daehyun's presence as a representative of the Jung family, along with Hoseok, Eunji, and Yunho. It hadn't been hard to figure out the logic behind it; three young omegas who hadn't yet found their mates, and one alpha to keep them all in line. Daehyun had been bitter about it until the young Alpha himself--Minseok--had taken them aside a few days into the journey, thanking them for coming and letting them know he appreciated their role in the pack. 

Daehyun thought he would probably have been crankier about it if the run hadn't been full of young, strong wolves and elders who had no interest in young omegas. Minseok had been very firm on the fact that Daehyun wasn't picked for his pretty face; he'd been picked because he could--in Minseok's words--"handle it." 

Daehyun had originally taken those words at face value, but as the run as stretched longer and longer towards the north, he'd realized that Minseok hadn't meant it that way at all. Daehyun's stamina in the bedroom might be useful, but it was Daehyun's sheer endurance that Minseok valued. 

And now--with official business finished, and the pack turning homeward again--Daehyun almost felt a tinge of sadness. Unless he had impressed the Alpha greatly, this would likely be the longest and most important journey of his life. There would be no more glass cities in Daehyun's future after he settled down with a mate and pups of his own. 

Daehyun sat down on one of the carved wooden benches, letting out a sigh. He was near some of the highest terraces in the city; through the carefully cultivated gardens and walking paths, he could see the slope of innumerable buildings stretching out below. Each roof shimmered under the rays of the sun, catching fire for a brief moment before the clouds moved on.

"Hi," a voice said, next to Daehyun's left ear. Daehyun yelped, turning and growling in annoyance. There was a young wolf who crouched on the wall behind him; he seemed to have climbed his way into the garden instead of using the footpaths. There was a large maple planted near the wall and the branches were still shaking from the boy's silent entrance.

"You startled me." Daehyun said, frowning as the boy stood up, dusting himself off. He was very tall and pale. His clothes marked him as a commoner, which would explain why Daehyun didn't remember seeing him at the official greeting that afternoon. 

Honestly, the only thing Daehyun really remembered about the past few hours was the incredible beauty of the Alpha's youngest son. He supposed could forgive himself for being distracted. 

"Sorry," the boy said. He had a soft voice, and he smiled shyly as he plopped himself down on the seat next to Daehyun. "There usually isn't anyone in this garden during the afternoons. You startled me too." 

"Mmm," Daehyun said. He looked the boy over critically. "You're still a pup, aren't you?"

"I guess," the boy said, shrugging. "I'm Junhong. You're one of the Hazel wolves, aren't you? What's your name?"

"Daehyun." Daehyun hesitated for a moment. "Just call me Dae," he added, after a moment's thought. There was something adorable about this pup, and if there was anyone in this town it was safe to talk to, it was probably him. 

"Okay." When Junhong smiled, he had uneven dimples. He would be a very handsome beta when he eventually came of age, but at the moment that potential seemed to be hidden under a round face, hunched shoulders, and curly blond hair. 

"Do you usually come here in the afternoons?" Daehyun asked, after the silence stretched out for a minute or so.

"Yeah," Junhong said. "I like it. It's quiet, and I can relax and dance and nap and no one bothers me. It's--It's okay that you're here though," he said quickly, before Daehyun could apologize. "I wanted to meet some of you, but I didn't know how to ask." 

"Well," Daehyun said, spreading his hands. "I'm here, and I'm not doing much of anything until tonight. Mostly I was trying to figure out where to get some food." 

"I can show you," Junhong said eagerly. "I can show you all the good places. Will you tell me about Busan? And the South? I've seen pictures but it doesn't look _real_. What's the ocean like? Is it really that blue? Is it--"

"One question at a time," Daehyun said, laughing. "I promise, I'll answer them all. But I'm going to hold you to your promise as well--I really do need to figure out what to do for dinner." 

"We'll go to the streetcarts down by the Square of the Caine," Junhong said. "Those are the best ones. They have everything. Is your food different in the South?"

Daehyun thought about it for a moment, trying to remember the few snacks and meals he'd had since arriving in Nysa. Mostly the pack had kept to themselves in their camp outside the city, but he'd managed to snag a few things during the ceremony when no one was looking. 

"A little," Daehyun answered. "Our food is spicier. And the meat tastes different - I think it has to do with the trees." 

"The trees?"

"The wood," Daehyun explained. "The wood that the meat is roasted on. It's different up here."

Junhong nodded, his mouth forming a perfect "O". "I never thought of that."

"It took me a day or two to pinpoint it," Daehyun agreed, trying not to smile at Junhong's expression. He just wanted to ruffle his hair. "I take it you've never travelled?"

"No," Junhong said. He bit his lip. "And I can't go with Yonggukie hyung when he travels, because he's always with Yoo Youngjae hyung. The, um, the youngest son of the Alpha."

Daehyun blinked. _This_ kid was the younger brother of someone in Youngjae's retinue?

"Oh-I'm--sorry," Daehyun said, standing up. "You're aristocracy, then. I didn't realize." He bowed low. "I'm sorry to trouble you."

"What? No!" Junhong said, pulling Daehyun back down by the hand. "We're normal. Yonggukie hyung is just Youngjae's bodyguard. Youngjae picked him out of all the guards because he likes him, that's all. Before that he was just a normal palace guard. We're not rich." Junhong laughed, like the very prospect was absurd.

"Ah," Daehyun said, smiling back. "Well, that makes things less awkward." 

"I should be bowing to you," Junhong said. "You're all older and different and cultured and stuff. And from another clan. You must have seen so many things." There was a wistful tone to his voice.

"I have," Daehyun agreed, deciding not to mention that he'd spent at least as much time on his back as he had experiencing the wonders of traveling. 

And--well, speaking of being on his back...

"Junhong," Daehyun said carefully. "If I asked you a question, would you be able to keep it a secret? It's nothing inappropriate, I just don't want things to get..." Daehyun waved his hand in the air. "...complicated. You know how it is with clan politics." 

Junhong nodded. "Sure. I can keep a secret. I don't talk to people a lot anyway." He shrugged. "They all think I'm kind of weird."

"I don't think you're weird," Daehyun assured him. "Or at least, if you're weird, then so am I. But I was curious...does the youngest son of the Alpha have a mate?"

Junhong squinted in concentration. "I don't think so," he said slowly. "No. He doesn't. Because I remember Yonggukie hyung complaining about how Youngjae was always 'out' all night, and when I asked what he was doing, hyung told me I was too young to know." 

Daehyun laughed. "Got it." 

"I mean, I knew what he _meant_ ," Junhong said, dragging one toe through the gravel of the walkway. "He always treats me like such a kid."

"I'm sure he's just trying to protect you," Daehyun said, standing up. "I have five brothers. I know what that's like. He's just watching out so that you don't grow up too fast." 

Junhong looked up at him. His eyes were clear and sharp "Did you grow up too fast?"

Daehyun smiled, full and bright and utterly fake. He held out a hand, and Junhong took it, pulling himself up and then letting go. He was already taller than Daehyun; Dae didn't want to think about how tall Junhong would be once he _stopped_ growing. He would be an imposing beta indeed. 

"Of course not," Daehyun said. "But I really am starting to get hungry, and I believe you promised me some street food. Ready to lead the way?" The lie sat heavy in his stomach, but Junhong didn't need to know what life was like for a common omega. 

He'd learn soon enough anyway.


	4. The Natural Order of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mildly dubious consent in this chapter due to alpha/beta/omega dynamics.

"Daehyun." 

The man's voice was smooth and familiar as a hand settled on Daehyun's shoulder, and Daehyun turned to see Joonmyeon standing beside him. Daehyun's heart sank for a moment--what would Joonmyeon think catching Daehyun with a wolf outside their pack?--but then Joonmyeon smiled indulgently at Junhong, who was staring back at him with wide eyes. 

"I see you've found a friend?" Joonmyeon said to Daehyun, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Ah--" Daehyun struggled to finish the rest of his grilled rabbit in one bite. "Yes, sort of. This is, um. Junhong? He's a pup."

"I can see that," Joonmyeon said. "Hello, Junhong. It's nice to meet you." He inclined his head in Junhong's direction, and Junhong stammered out a polite reply before standing up and bowing low. "If you don't mind, though, I'd like to borrow Daehyun here for a minute…"

"Of course," Daehyun said, standing up immediately. "Junhong, thanks for telling me where to eat." 

"Sure," Junhong said, seemingly less scared and more curious now that Joonmyeon had introduced himself. He cocked his head, watching as Joonmyeon wrapped his hand around Daehyun's forearm in a delicate yet possessive grip. "Bye Daehyun."

Daehyun let Joonmyeon lead him forward, wondering where their coupling would be this time. Daehyun liked Joonmyeon, as much as he liked any alpha in the pack; he never hurt Daehyun if he could help it, and he was always very polite to Daehyun before he fucked him senseless. Joonmyeon was also possessive, even around other alphas; Daehyun knew that if Joonmyeon "invited" Daehyun into his tent at night, Daehyun wouldn't be leaving until morning. 

"How was the food?" Joonmyeon said, startling Daehyun out of his thoughts. "I haven't yet had a chance to try the common fare." 

"Good," Daehyun answered truthfully. "Not--the same as home, of course. But good enough." 

"No, of course not. What I would give for some fresh tuna steak," Joonmyeon said wistfully, as he guided Daehyun towards one of the small inns and lodging-houses that lined the narrow streets. "In here, please." 

Daehyun nodded, trailing behind Joonmyeon automatically. Joonmyeon's robes were a dark purple today, short enough for traveling and yet still sumptuous enough to mark his status in the pack. The mistress of the inn greeted Joonmyeon in the same deferential fashion, keeping her eyes on the floor as she quietly asked if Sir required anything else. 

"You've shown my guests to the room?" Joonmyeon asked.

"Yes, sir. As you requested." 

"Then if everything else is taken care of, we should be fine." Joonmyeon smiled again, placing his hand on the smooth wood of the counter and leaving a piece of silver behind. "Thank you, Mrs. Kwon." 

Daehyun frowned to himself. Guests? Joonmyeon never had guests. 

"Daehyun, follow me," Joonmyeon ordered, his voice rich and smooth and so gentle it almost sounded like a request. Daehyun trailed behind again until they reached a room on the third floor. A push of the door revealed a handsome suite, with light streaming in through the windows, a large bed, chests of drawers, and a full basin of steaming water already set to one side. 

Daehyun's eyes widened when he saw Kyungsoo and Baekhyun already seated on the bed. Baekhyun seemed to be fresh from washing up, and was only wrapped in a light cloth. Kyungsoo was still his robes, leaning back against the headboard and occasionally running his fingers through Baekhyun's wet hair.

"The water should still be warm," Joonmyeon said, gesturing towards the basin. "If you please. We'll have new water brought afterwards, but--"

 _I'm filthy_ Daehyun thought wryly to himself, finishing the sentence in his head where Joonmyeon politely trailed off. Daehyun wasn't offended; he and Junhong had done a fair amount of climbing on their way down to the Square, and Daehyun's hands and feet were smeared with soil. It would be a luxury to have a bath, both now and later. 

"Did you tell Baekhyun why he's here?" Joonmyeon said, as he began to slip off his robes. 

Daehyun dropped his clothing in a heap, hurrying into the steaming basin and trapping a sigh in his throat at the feeling of the hot water. There was a washcloth hanging on the side, and Daehyun quickly began scrubbing himself off while facing the room. 

Kyungsoo laughed, short and sharp. "No," he said, raising an eyebrow at Joonmyeon. "Why would I do that? He knows why he's here." He gave a short tug on Baekhyun's hair, and Baekhyun sighed, nuzzling closer. 

"I meant, why we're _all_ here," Joonmyeon said, a thread of steel winding through his voice. "As we both know that neither of us likes to share, and that this is an unusual situation." 

"I didn't think he'd care," Kyungsoo said. He traced a finger over the slope of Baekhyun's nose, winding his way down to his chin and then lifting up, so that Baekhyun's head tilted towards him. "Do you care, Baekhyun? Do you want to know?"

"Yes, please," Baekhyun murmured. Daehyun silently thanked him. He was curious as hell, and the sooner he knew how this was going to go down, the better he could prepare himself. 

"See? You don't always know everything," Joonmyeon said. 

Kyungsoo tightened his lips, saying nothing. 

Joonmyeon dropped the last of his clothing on the floor and sat down on the bed. "Tonight promises to be a very exciting night," Joonmyeon said, raising his voice to the point where Daehyun knew that Joonmyeon was talking to him as well. "You'll both see why soon enough, but let's just say that all of our alphas must remain strong and focused if the need arises." 

"Mmm," Kyungsoo agreed. "And not distracted by any other interests." He brushed his thumb over Baekhyun's lip. 

Daehyun nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. "Of...course," he managed, dunking his hair underwater. 

"And while we both know I enjoy having each of you all to myself...well," Joonmyeon smirked. "There's only so much one omega can take. We thought perhaps it was best if we had two." 

Daehyun nodded, swallowing hard. He stepped out the bath, drying himself with one of the thick cloths that were neatly folded next to the basin, and then walked naked across the room, toward Joonmyeon's outstretched hand. Joonmyeon drew him in, bringing Daehyun to stand in between his thighs. He brushed his fingertips over the curve of Daehyun's cheek, and Daehyun closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

"You know you've always been my favorite," Joonmyeon whispered. Daehyun felt the press of Joonmyeon's mouth against his temple, and he let out a helpless whine. Both Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo were rough in bed, taking what they liked and often deriving pleasure from making their omegas beg. Daehyun could already feel himself beginning to get wet. 

"That's right," Joonmyeon murmured, skimming a hand up Daehyun's hardening cock and over his chest before placing it on his shoulder. Daehyun opened his eyes just in time to see Kyungsoo tugging Baekhyun up by the chin and kissing him roughly, swallowing Baekhyun's excited whimper. "See, I knew you'd be perfect for this." 

He pushed down on Daehyun's shoulder, suddenly forcing him to his knees. "Now," Joonmyeon said, his voice low and eager. "Let's start with that talented mouth of yours…"


	5. Bonfires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to upboxx for reminding me about this story. Whoops.

The air is crisp around them as Youngjae and Yongguk pad out to the center of the city. The bonfire is always lit in the village square, even on hot summer nights. The weather this week has been damp and clean, fresh after a heavy summer thunderstorm, and Youngjae hopes it stays that way until the rest of September ends. 

Yongguk looks very large and regal beside him, as though he's the alpha and not Youngjae. It makes Youngjae smile; maybe tonight Yongguk is finally planning to say something to Himchan. It's also possible that Yongguk is totally unaware of how he looks, but the patterns he'd asked Youngjae to paint on him say otherwise. 

(Youngjae knows it's not his place to go around painting inferior wolves, even if they are his bodyguard and best friend. Youngjae also doesn't really give a shit about that sort of thing, so he'd shoo'd the servants away and set to work on the designs Yongguk had mentioned. Yongguk had sighed and then given in with an indulgent smile, much as he had every single time since Youngjae became 18 and officially became part of the pack.)

Yongguk is an imposing wolf on the best of days, but tonight he looks even more striking; he'd asked Youngjae for ringed stripes, like the tail of a raccoon, and they circle his forepaws and his chest in thick black stripes over chestnut-colored fur. In place of the usual Hawthorn branch Youngjae had painted their old clan symbol, just as Yongguk had done for him. Traditional finery with embroidered leaves was all well and good for human form, but as wolves, Youngjae's clan symbol was simple: three slashes on the forehead, wider at the base than at the tip, symbolizing the thorns which circled the hawthorn's branches. Youngjae's father had told him once that that symbol was millenia old, lasting into time immemorial. 

Youngjae had believed him then, as a young wolf pup. Now he's not so sure about "time immemorial," but he does know that their clan symbol is older than any of the books or histories or tapestries locked up in their library. 

_What are you thinking about?_

Yongguk's thoughts filter slowly into Youngjae's mind, untinged with their usual urgency. Communicating as wolves tends to be quick, intense, and immediate; Youngjae is used to receiving an overwhelming amount of pictures and scents, as fast and brutal as the hunt itself. Tonight, with the both of them padding along and slowly joining other wolves as they make their way through the outskirts of town and into the city centre, Yongguk's mind is calm. 

_You_ , Youngjae thinks, nipping playfully at Yongguk's ears when Yongguk gives him a surprised look. _I like the stripes. It makes you look very fierce._

Yongguk huffs, the edges of his mouth curving in a canine smile. _I am very fierce._

_Sometimes_ , Youngjae agrees. _And sometimes you go chasing after squirrels, and the squirrel wins._

Yongguk growls, nipping at Youngjae's neck. _You'll never let me forget that, will you._

_Nope_. Youngjae breathes in a final long, crisp breath of air before he shakes his fur out and prepares to look Royal. There are enough wolves around that it's time for them to start acting the part. There's no one close enough to hear them, though, so Youngjae continues the conversation. _Anyway, I was just wondering...if there was a reason you wanted to look so fierce tonight._

_What do you mean? What kind of reason?_

_I don't know,_ Youngjae thinks back, mock innocent. _If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, would I?_

Yongguk huffs again. _It's not what you think_. He gives Youngjae a stern glare. _It's...I just. You know the laws of succession. If something happens tonight, I want to be able to back you up._

Youngjae laughs, the sound rolling off his tongue in unexpectedly loud yips. _The line of succession? That's the best excuse you can come up with?_

_It's...true. Your father is getting older, you know._

_Not that old_ , Youngjae says. _Come on. It's just a ceremony. They'll each win three times, and then they'll agree that they're equals, and the pack will stay for a few days and move on._

_I hope so_ , Yongguk thinks. 

_Please. Of course that's what's going to happen._ Youngjae nudges Yongguk with his muzzle. _You're surrreee there isn't another reason you look so handsome? Maybe a certain wolf who will be speaking for the pack tonight…?_

_Of course not._ Yongguk paws at the ground in frustration, narrowly missing a broken cobblestone and an inelegant fall. He snaps his teeth at Youngjae. Youngjae darts back, smiling widely. They're at the back of the pack now, and Youngjae can see the bonfire up ahead, flaming high into the night.

_Well. Even so, I'm sure he'll appreciate it. And he'll probably look very nice himself._

_You're too young to be playing matchmaker._ Yongguk bares his teeth at Youngjae, giving him a low warning growl that suggests that Youngjae might want to change the topic. _And Himchan always looks handsome._ Yongguk seems to realize what he's said a second too late, and Youngjae smiles, showing all of his teeth. Yongguk snaps at him again, but it lacks bite.

_Got you._

Yongguk snaps at him again, but it lacks bite.

_Yoo Youngjae, I am asking you this as your personal bodyguard and pack member...please just shut the fuck up._

Youngjae watches as the ring of wolves breaks before them, moving like a silent sea to let them pass to the center. He sets his shoulders back, walks slowly and carefully, and resists the urge to howl in amusement at Bang Yongguk's sad romantic plight.


	6. Blood for Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on the update wagon. More soon.

Daehyun's entire body ached.

This wasn't unusual; he was used to it, inured to it even, and as he made his way slowly through the crush of the nighttime crowd, he was mostly concerned with finding an inconspicuous spot to watch the ritual. Most members of both clans were already in wolf form, milling around, jostling for space, and occasionally breaking out into teasing, good-natured play. The vendors, though, would stay human until the last second, hoping to squeeze every last coin out of this gathering, and there were others who seemed to simply prefer their human form. 

Daehyun himself was already a wolf, as it had seemed the easiest way to blend into the crowd. He had no wish to draw attention to himself. If what he feared was true, being identifiable as a member of the Hawthornes would soon become a liability. 

Joonmyun had become talkative that afternoon after Daehyun had serviced him a few times, as per usual. He'd paused to let Daehyun rest, wiping him down with a damp cloth and drawing Daehyun closer to him. 

"You're such a sweet little thing," Joonmyun had mused, brushing Daehyun's sweaty hair out of his eyes. "It's a shame you weren't higher born. You could have had a position at court, you know." 

"Of course," Daehyun murmured. He wasn't sure if he should apologize for being born who he was, or thank Joonmyun for the compliment, so he simply ducked his head and lowered his eyes. 

"Although that may soon change," Joonmyun mused, looking out the window at the glittering streets below. "Even if Minseok doesn't see fit to pick you for his harem, your situation...may soon improve regardless." 

Daehyun licked his lips. "Might I ask how?" he said, careful to keep his tone light and his voice soft. 

"Oh, that's for me to know and for you to find out," Joonmyun had said, pressing a kiss a Daehyun's forehead. "But don't worry. You won't have to wait very long." 

Now, as Daehyun carefully wove his way through the assembled crowd until he had a decent view of the roaring bonfire, there was something in his chest that felt ill-at-ease. Joonmyun, for whatever his virtues and his faults, almost never lied. He was well-versed in the easy language of the court and of half-truths meant to conceal, but so far on this journey he had told Daehyun many things that Daehyun was almost positive he wasn't supposed to know. Most of it was harmless; court gossip, stories of other members of the tribe, ruminations on the various power struggles that were a daily part of life. But this...Daehyun shook his head, willing himself to clear it. 

Joonmyun couldn't have possibly meant what Daehyun suspected. Everything would be fine. 

A sharp whistle sounded, echoing across the massive city square, and then a long, low howl. Daehyun eased closer to the center, managing to break through to the inner ring just as the ritual began. He told himself it was just because he wanted to see what was going to happen; he needed to assure himself that everything would go smoothly. It had nothing to do with the jet-black wolf seated inside the circle, his eyes glittering, painted with the markings of the Hazel clan. 

Daehyun felt a tug in his stomach, a heat that swirled and then gradually dropped lower. He whined softly, ducking his head and pretending to sniff at the ground. It was too soon--he shouldn't be able to feel any sort of arousal, not after this afternoon's activities. He _certainly_ shouldn't be able to feel it just by looking at another handsome alpha seated almost 20 feet away. 

The Betas of both clans walked slowly out to the center of the circle, one on either side of the bonfire. Daehyun recognized the sleek, dark wolf of the Hazel tribe as the man who had been seated next to Youngjae at the greeting ceremony; he had the same eyes and the same delicate features even while in his wolf form. Daehyun recalled them whispering and laughing together, and wondered about their relationship. Were they friends? Lovers? Was their Beta simply a mentor to the youngest son of the king, or something more? 

The wolves circled the fire, as though sizing each other up. Three times clockwise, three times counterclockwise, and then each wolf stepped back, lowering their heads to each other in a gesture of approval before they prepared to howl. 

The sound rang through the village square, gathering momentum with each voice and each wolf that took up the cry, until it was nearly deafening. He watched as Youngjae closed his eyes and howled and then Daehyun joined in, unable to help himself; it was a deep compulsion, an old magic, like the one that had him feeling the fire in his veins. 

The noise suddenly ceased as both Alphas stepped out into the circle. Minseok, young and strong, with his soft brown fur and unusual markings, made a striking contrast to Youngjae's older, battle-scarred father. The Hazel clan's alpha was beginning to gray around his muzzle and sported several scars across his chest, but he still cut a powerful, imposing figure.

And now, Daehyun knew, they would fight. 

There were regional variations on this part of the ritual; some clans fought for as long as nine rounds, and others as little as three. Both clans had agreed previously that only the latter was necessary; Daehyun's clan was simply asking for passage. Three rounds would be enough. One for Minseok to "win", to prove his strength, and two for Youngjae's father; then Minseok would "fall" in battle, tacitly submitting to the older wolf, and the ritual would be complete. Honor would be retained for both clans, and safe passage and mutual aid would be guaranteed until the very borders of the Hazel Clan's territory. 

Minseok struck the first blow quickly, lashing out with a jump and a growl that had the crowd murmuring and growling in delight. Daehyun watched as he pushed forward, utilizing his advantage, his fur glowing under the crackling light of the fire. He was sleek, beautiful to watch, and normally, Daehyun wouldn't have been able to take his eyes off him. Minseok had only taken Daehyun to his bed once, but it had been a very memorable experience. 

Daehyun had learned over the course of the run that while Minseok was physically powerful, he preferred to lead by example, not strength. He often looked out for the weaker members of the pack, and kept his own alphas in line with a firm hand. Before entering these lands Daehyun would have called his affection for Minseok something like a crush, if one could even be said to have a crush on the Alpha of one's pack. Now, his feelings seemed to pale in comparison to the desperate longing he felt as he watched Youngjae whisper and laugh with his bodyguard. 

Daehyun's attention was suddenly tugged back to the fight as Minseok struck the first real blow, taking his win and grabbing the other Alpha by the scruff of the neck. The volume of the crowd increased; it had been an impressive show of prowess. Even the Alpha of the Hazel clan seemed to be looking at Minseok approvingly. 

The second round began, fiercer than the first. The sound of snapping teeth and jaws rose above the murmurs of the crowd, with each wolf lunging at each other in a bid for dominance. Minseok pushed forward, growling, and then seemed to stumble; his teeth had almost closed around the other wolf's neck, but at the last moment he had lost his footing. The other Alpha darted down, clamping his own jaws around the scruff at the back of Minseok's neck. 

Daehyun frowned. Minseok had stumbled on his back left leg--but that couldn't be right. Minseok had an old injury from when he had gained the throne, but it was his back _right_ leg, not the left. Daehyun wondered if maybe he was favoring it, but he hadn't noticed any signs of limping or pain in the Alpha in the last few days. 

Minseok hung his head, accepting the "defeat" as he was meant to. His eyes were closed, his whole body tensed, and suddenly, Daehyun understood with a sinking and startling clarity what Minseok was planning. 

As if in slow motion, Daehyun watched as Minseok ducked down, rolling over and through the other wolf's legs. He kicked off on his strong back legs--both perfectly fine and strong as ever--and then launched himself at the other Alpha with a bone-chilling growl. This time, his teeth sunk in. 

The crowd fell silent. 

The other Alpha howled in rage, twisting his body to get away from the bite, but it was too late; Minseok had a firm grip, and the wound was already starting to bleed. Each tug and shake left the other Alpha worse off, while Minseok's eyes only glittered as he held on tighter. 

Daehyun watched in horror as the first drops of blood fell onto the floor. 

It was as though a spell had broken. Minseok ripped his jaws away, letting the other Alpha free, as the crowd descended into chaos. Youngjae's father staggered, obviously injured, but that was less important than what Minseok had just done. Injuries were a part of life; they would heal. 

Minseok, on the other hand, had just made an official bid to unseat the Alpha of the Hazel clan. And according to all the rules of combat, the rules of the combined clans scattered across the far reaches of the earth--he had won.


	7. Dynasties

"Don't move," Yongguk growled, shielding Youngjae with his body as the roaring and growling of the crowd reached a fever pitch. "We have to get you out of here. You're in danger."

"I'm--" Youngjae was still staring into the bonfire, his stomach sinking as he watched his father quickly surrounded by royal guards. It felt as though he was unable to process what had just happened. Youngjae had grown up thinking his father was invincible; he had never seen his father lose a battle before. He felt as though he should be feeling rage, as though he should be going for the other Alpha's throat, but all he felt was an empty sort of blankness. A numbness that settled over him like a thick layer of clay.

"Youngjae," Yongguk snarled, and Youngjae snapped back into focus. He realized he'd been staring at the other Alpha--Minseok--and as he watched, Minseok lifted his gaze and looked directly at Youngjae. His muzzle was dirty, caked with blood, but he only looked vaguely regretful as he stared, unblinking, into Youngjae's eyes.

As though he had no other choice, Youngjae thought to himself, almost against his will. He had expected a snarl, a growl, some show of power; he hadn't expected the calm yet resigned look in the other Alpha's eyes.

"We're leaving," Yongguk said, nipping Youngjae on his scruff, something he hadn't done in a long time, not since Youngjae was still a child. "We have to get everyone back to the palace. You'll be safe there."

"But we're not--"

"Your father is still in charge until the dispute is decided," Yongguk said, practically dragging him forward.

"Dispute," Youngjae thought dully. That was one word for it. His family had been in power--had been in charge--since his great-grandmother had won the title after years of bloodshed, coming out victorious and ruling from that day forward. Youngjae couldn't comprehend a future where this wasn't his life. Not because he needed the trappings of the palace or the court, but because this was all he'd even known. He'd never considered the possibility that someone might try to unseat his father.

_Where's Himchan?_ Youngjae thought, following Yongguk as closely as he was able to in the crowd. _Where's Youngbae? Where's--_

_They'll be safe with their own guards until we get you back,_ Yongguk said, circling around so he could keep an eye on Youngjae from behind. _We have to get out of here. There's too many people, this entire thing could be a trap--_

_Himchan doesn't have guards,_ Youngjae said, his stomach sinking. _But he's only the Beta, he's not a successional target, right? They won't be looking for him--they can't--_

_I don't know,_ Yongguk answered, his tone grave. Youngjae could feel the anxiety rolling off him in waves, a desperate concern for Youngjae mixed with an equally strong concern for Himchan. 

_At the first break in this crowd, we're going to run. Take the back route to the palace, through the fields and along the pasture to the north. Don't let me out of your sight. And whatever happens, don't stop running. Even if--_

"Stop," Youngjae growled out loud, his stomach twisting in fear. "Don't say that. We'll be fine, you said so yourself--" 

_Just don't stop running,_ Yongguk said, taking one last look before pushing Youngjae towards a break in the crowd. _Whatever you do. Don't stop until you're safe._

The back route to the palace was far longer than Youngjae remembered. The trees seemed to loom over them; each crunch of leaves sent his muscles coiling tighter and more tense, until he was running flat-out, checking over and over to make sure Yongguk was still at his side. 

The minute they lept over the stable wall and into the stables themselves, Youngjae dug his claws in, forcing himself to a halt. Yongguk was panting at his side, and Youngjae fell to his forepaws as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Go," he said, putting all the royal authority he could muster into his voice. "The guards are right there near the entrance. I'm fine. Go find Himchan." 

"You're my responsibility," Yongguk said, sounding pained. "We have to get you upstairs---" 

"And I'm the one sending you away," Youngjae shot back, jumping to his feet again and beginning to dash towards the rear of the palace. "Go find him. Make sure he's safe. If anyone dares to question you, just remind them that we're going to need him to get through this." 

"I--" Yongguk swiped at his muzzle, pawing at the ground in frustration, and then turned, preparing to leap back over the wall. He switched to their wordless communication, always so readily available between the two wolves who had spent so much time together. _Fine. Go inside, go to your quarters, and lock the doors. Don't let anyone in unless I come back. I don't care who it is. Anything and everything could be a trap._

_Just go,_ Youngjae shot back, Yongguk's voice already fading in his mind as the distance began to separate them. _I'll be fine._

His nails skidded on the tile of the kitchen as he forced himself to slow his pace. He slowed to a quick, loping run, taking the servant's staircases as he moved through the palace. Here and there he could hear the sounds of yelling, and the movements of men and wolves; he had yet to hear any sounds of a true struggle, but that didn't mean he was out of danger. 

Youngjae slowed to a crawl as he neared his rooms, slinking through the shadows and keeping a watchful eye out as he slipped through the doors. The minute he was inside, he shoved the doors closed and bolted them, and then turned and nearly shouted in surprise. 

"It's okay!" Jongup rushed over to him with wide eyes, already in human form, although not particularly dressed. Only two candles had been left burning, and his eyes glinted gold and green in the darkness. "It's okay, it's just me. I couldn't find Himchan--I came to make sure you were alright--" 

"I'm fine," Youngjae said, shivering as he changed back, slumped on the floor. His chest heaved, and he could feel the uncomfortable sensation of sweat pooling in his collarbones and dripping down his forehead. "Yongguk went back for Himchan. I sent him away." 

Jongup pressed his lips together, a movement that could have meant "you're foolish" or "thank you" or both. Youngjae just shook his head, leaning back up against the doorway. 

"It's good that you're here," he said, careful to keep his voice down. "If anyone tries to get in, maybe we'll have a fighting chance. But we have to stay quiet." 

Jongup nodded. "Let me get you water," he said softly, standing up and fetching some from the sitting room. Youngjae accepted it gratefully, gulping it down until his stomach felt swollen and sick. 

"Was anyone else injured?" Jongup said softly, holding out a hand for Youngjae's glass when Youngjae finally set it down. 

"I don't know," Youngjae said, closing his eyes. "My father--it's not a mortal wound. He'll live. I know that much. But Yongguk seems to think this might be an all-out ambush." 

"If it's an ambush, I'm not sure they're doing a very good job," Jongup whispered back. "Youngbae made it back before you did, but I couldn't manage to find him. His guards have him hidden away somewhere. I only saw him because he slipped in front of me as I was running back." Youngjae allowed himself a wry smile. 

"Youngbae always was the fastest," he said. "I'm--I'm glad he's okay." 

Jongup nodded. "Me too." 

"So now"--Youngjae glanced out the window, and then up to the door at his back. "I guess...we wait." 

"Yeah," Jongup said, quietly taking a seat across from him. He handed Youngjae a soft towel to clean himself up with, and Youngjae took it gratefully. "I guess so." 


End file.
